Haze Lost Level
Author's note: "This is my first time on making a Creepypasta, go easy on me please." ---- So You're probably thinking "Oh great, another fake pasta again." You're wrong. This is real and it happened before I sent it back. It all started back in 2009. It was a really dark day in my place. Just another boring day at home, so I went to a car boot sale past the alley and saw a sale selling FPS games. One of them was "HAZE". One thing was wrong about it. The sky was red and the buildings were collapsed. I shook it off and asked the owner "How much for "HAZE"?" He politely said "You can have this for free, mate. No contracts." So I took the game and went back home, turned on the PS3 and inserted the game. It skipped the Ubisoft and Free Radical into. It had the normal main menu, that was the main thing. I got to the Selva Region part and totally thrashed the Rebel scum in the area and shouted out loud "Oh yeeeeaaaah! Get owned, you evil scum!" Things started to get weird in the Caridad Smelting Plant, Duvall was speaking German but Watchstrap and Peshy speaking English. I understood a lot of German so I translated it to "Welcome to hell, ******" (I don't wanna be known to public.) I paused the game and called my friend Drake to watch my gameplay and record it then post it on to YouTube so we could get famous. 5 minutes later, Drake came in and brought his HD PVR to record. "Man, Oh man. We're gonna get famous when YouTube sees this gameplay!" Drake said excited to watch. I finally managed to get to "Skin Coat" and he was speaking a weird language of some sort. "What the hell?" I questioned out loud. "I dunno, bro. One things for sure, this game has gone wrong." He answered. At some point, Duvall shot me with his B72 Blacksaw Rifle and the screen went crazy and warped to impossible directions. After that ended, I was in the Landcarrier Assault spectating while Drake beat the hell out of Duvall. "Kick his ass, Drake!" I shouted to him. Then a scene came up showing Drakes guy torturing duvall. He made Duvall overdose on Nectar and slit his wrists then finished him off by blowing him up with a MalFruta grenade. "Oh my God." Drake whispered. Then a trophy came up saying "You Should've never completed this game." There was no trophies in "HAZE". This was getting weird. It went back to the main menu and we decided to play the campaign and play the parts we missed until we found a mission called "El infierno le espera" which translated to "Hell awaits you" So we played it and it showed Shane Carpenter being tortured by a Mantel trooper. The trooper stuck a knife in his heart and said "You should've never played this game, kid. You will die soon." Then the screen went crazy again and showed real footage of murders. Drake went to the bathroom to puke while I watched in fear. After the show ended, the Ps3 died and i told drake the Ps3 is dead. He came down and walked me to the car boot sale where it was selling FPS games. "I watched you pick up that game last night. If I could help I'd stop you from getting it." Then we went to the owner and asked him "This game is messed up, can you take it back please?" He accepted and took it back. "This is a fearful night I will never forget, Drake." I told him. "Same here, broski." Drake answered. I will never look at "HAZE" the same way ever again. I know I will die soon. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:TRUE STORY Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:FIRST CREEPYPASTA ASSPATS ONLY PLZ